All-terrain vehicles are conventionally used for hunting in the outdoors and general work around farms and construction sites. The all-terrain vehicles commonly include a hood-mounted rack or a trunk-mounted rack for hauling heavy objects. However, moving the heavy objects between the ground and either the hood-mounted rack or the trunk-mounted rack is difficult due to the weights involved. Conventional mechanically-powered lifts are available. However, the power lifts require extensive integration into an electrical power system of the all-terrain vehicle and so are expensive. Power lifts mounted on a front of the all-terrain vehicles can obstruct the front headlights making nighttime operations difficult.
It would be desirable to implement a vehicle carrier rack.